Setsuna T. Freesia
Setsuna T. Freesia, or with the full name Setsuna Takamachi Freesia, is a Sorcerer from Verathea faction. She's a student in Natsume Magic Academy. Appearance Setsuna is a beautiful, not-so-tall girl with orange hair and blue eyes. Her waist length hair is usually untied, with a ribbon on her hair just as a little fashion. She has quite a nicely-shaped body, due to her magic and physical training. Personality Setsuna is a sociable, easygoing girl. She could interact with males easily, just like how she could interact with her female friends. She doesn't really concerned about her outward appearance, unlike the most girls. She also doesn't really concerned about her sex appeal, although she has a quite charming, nice body with a quite strong sex appeal. Although, sometimes she could be concerned about her friend's appearance, commented about her fiend's appearance and give some advice to whoever that asked her advice for appearance-related things and by some means, fashion. Setsuna is a smart girl, however, she could act like a dumb and forgetful person, only to hide her strong memorization capabilities. She likes to read and memorize magic book, with a cup of milk coffee for drink. She even could reading a book for three or four hours, only if she founds that the book she currently reads is an interesting one. She also likes to read novels and short stories, and writes one too, but she never told anyone about her own written story. She also has a habit to punch the belly of a man that she found stalking on her, with an evil smile too, without saying anything about stalking or anything like that. She also could kick a man's face, only if she found a man peeping on her or her friend, without any mercy at all. Abilities Pure White's Memory :: Setsuna's ability to memorize any magic that she sees, or any magic that she reads from any available media. From any magic that she remembers, she then could make a new, original magic born from a combination of a magic with another magic. But she only could remembers an old-generation magic, not a modern one, because modern magic has a different mechanism that on old-generation magic. Forget :: A reverse ability of Pure White's Memory, where she could "forget" a certain magic that she wants to forget, leaving anyone that use the same magic couldn't use the said magic for a certain amount of time. Prometheus' Memory :: An ability used to perfectly copy another person's magic techniques. Unlike Pure White Memory that combines magic, this ability only copy a certain techniques, not to combine the said techniques with another technique. She could copy a magic technique as long as she witness the technique usage with her own eyes. Kriemhild Promotion ''':: A Form she usually used when she is in a pinch in the middle of a battle, or when she is on a mission. She wears a blue-colored robe suit, a robe saved inside her "Requip Storage", as she has the ability to use requip from her ability from Pure White's Memory. Relationship '''Sienna Fisichella :: Setsuna's senior on the Natsume Magic Academy, and her close friend. Although Sienna sees Setsuna as someone special to her, Setsuna sees Sienna as an idolized senior. Setsuna doesn't realize that Sienna loves her, because she's a type that couldn't approve a homosexual relationship. 'Rena Takamachi ':: Setsuna's Mother. Rena is the owner of Raising Heart, a Semi-Artifical Sacred Gear.